Acquiring requisite data from information stored in stand alone, intranet or internet systems is highly relevant in knowledge based industries. The contemporary search methods/tools have limitations as they are more concerned with primitive functions like searching a file in a stand alone system, intranet or internet systems and culling out a query based searches in internet environment giving voluminous information. For collection and extraction of information from internet, the main contemporary tool is a search engine. Such search engines are able to go through millions of pages and extract links/websites, which contain the requisite information in a general manner.
The main drawback of these tools is that the search tools or search engines present hundreds and thousands of links or web pages and the user is required to check the various links depending on the description made available by the search tool. The process of narrowing down one or a few relevant sites from hundreds and thousand of links and web pages is time consuming thus delaying the entire process of searching. Although some of the tools provide the facility of advance searches, the real effect of such advance searches is narrowing down the number of pages/links to be verified.
Another aspect of the traditional approach of searching using prior art search tools and search engines is that separate search tools are required for searching different resources. A single search tool cannot be used for searching information on the intranet as well as on the internet. While using separate search tools it is also necessary that the user should be aware of the functionality of all the search tools being utilized for the purpose of searching. Searching for information using different search tools each search tools using a varying range of operations and options increases the time required for searching.
Hence there was a need for a simple and efficient information collating device.
An object of this invention is to overcome the limitations of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple, efficient information collating device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a single information collating device for searching information on a standalone system, intranet as well as on the internet.